Mavis (episode)
Mavis is the fourteenth episode of the third season and the sixty-sixth episode of the series. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Do I Hear in 1991. In this episode, Mavis, a new diesel, proves to be arrogant and troublesome, and refuses to listen to Toby's advice. Plot A young Diesel engine named Mavis works in the quarry at the end of the branch line, where she shunts trucks and puts them in their proper place. She has sideplates like Toby to help prevent accidents on the line, but she is quite inexperienced and has her own ideas on how to do things; ideas she is very keen to implement. As a result, she puts the trucks in different positions every day making things hard for Toby, who tells Mavis off for this. Mavis, however, thinks Toby is just being fussy and boring and continues to do things her way until eventually Toby gives up and tells her she can take her own trucks to the station. Mavis is very pleased with this, as taking trucks makes her feel important. Later, Diesel oils up to Mavis, who complains about Toby. Diesel sees a chance to cause trouble and tells Mavis that Diesels are naturally better than steam engines before leaving. Mavis takes his words to heart, not realising that Diesel knew nothing about trucks. The line Toby uses crosses a main road behind the station before reaching a farm lane. Here, there is a dip in the line which can be very difficult to ride across in frosty weather. Toby had found a solution to this; after the fireman stopped the traffic on the road, Toby took a run at the dip and used the weight of the trucks to carry him across without trouble. Not only is it the easiest way, but it is also the only safe way to travel the lane. Toby tells Mavis about the farm lane and how to cross it, but Mavis thinks that Toby is just being fussy and ignores his advice. Later, Mavis begins taking the trucks to the station not realising that the trucks, who were tired of being bumped around, planned to make her day difficult. Mavis reaches the farm lane, however, instead of stopping before the dip, she stops just before the road. All the traffic is halted and Mavis, who believes she has got one over on Toby, tries to leave. But the trucks take advantage of her mistake and hold back. Mavis is unable to move despite her best attempts, leaving the trucks to laugh at her mistake. Mavis' crew tries to dig away the frozen mud, but to no avail. Mavis is stuck, blocking the crossing, and making everyone who is caught in the resulting traffic jam cross. Back at the yard, Toby is angry when he is told what has happened. Toby's driver tries to calm him down, reminding him that Mavis is young and needs to learn. Toby is not interested and is willing to let her manage the trucks herself. The driver reminds Toby that they are actually his trucks and Mavis is technically not allowed to leave the yard. Knowing the Fat Controller might be angry if he finds out about this, Toby decides to go and help after all. Back at the lane, Mavis is facing the anger of a farmer when Toby arrives to help. After a lot of pushing, Toby finally starts to move Mavis and the trucks back across the lane. This makes Toby's fire burn fiercely and his fireman uses the ashes to melt the frozen mud. Finally Toby and Mavis wind up at the beginning of the lane and Toby wishes Mavis goodbye and leaves. Mavis is left feeling very angry and embarrassed, and after taking the trucks to the shed, she quickly sneaks back to the quarry. Characters *Toby *Diesel *Mavis (debut) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Anopha Quarry *The Quarry Tramroad Gallery Mavistitlecard.png|Remastered title card MavisRestoredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card Mavis1992UStitlecard.png|Original US title card Mavis1995UStitlecard.png|1995 US title card MavisUStitlecard.png|1999 US title card MavisWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card MavisSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card MavisSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card MavisFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card Donald'sDuck50.png|Stock footage|link=Donald's Duck Mavis1.png Mavis2.png Mavis3.png Mavis4.png Mavis5.png Mavis6.png Mavis7.png Mavis8.png Mavis9.png Mavis10.png Mavis11.png Mavis12.png Mavis13.png Mavis14.png Mavis15.png Mavis16.png Mavis17.png Mavis18.png Mavis19.png Mavis20.png Mavis21.png Mavis22.png Mavis23.png Mavis24.png Mavis25.png Mavis26.png Mavis27.png Mavis28.png Mavis29.png Mavis30.png Mavis31.png Mavis32.png Mavis33.png Mavis34.png Mavis35.png Mavis36.png Mavis37.png Mavis38.png Mavis39.png Mavis40.png Mavis41.png Mavis42.png Mavis43.png Mavis44.png Mavis45.png Mavis46.png Mavis47.png Mavis48.png Mavis49.png Mavis50.png Mavis51.png Mavis52.png Mavis53.png Mavis54.png Mavis55.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1991 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes